Fastest way to master Droid Engineer
pending Abstract: This page describes how you can master Droid Engineer, beginning from scratch. Of course there are several other ways than this one, but I think this is (one of) the fastest. Document status: This page is under heavy construction and not finished yet. Prerequisites First of all - find an Artisan Trainer to get the Novice Box :) On Novice Artisan, you start grinding your way to Engineering IV with any Survey Device. You only need one kind of resource for them. In general, I highly recommend to combine your MDE with Master Artisan, as there are some MA components you'll need now or then (what basically means for almost every droid *g*). Engineering I :XP required: 500 :Item to craft: Mineral|... Survey Device :XP per Item: 55 :Resources needed: 27 Metal :# of items to craft: ~10 :Resources needed (total): 270 Engineering II :XP required: 1000 :Item to craft: Mineral|... Survey Device :XP per Item: 55 :Resources needed: 27 Metal :# of items to craft: ~20 :Resources needed (total): 540 Engineering III :XP required: 3000 :Item to craft: Mineral|... Survey Device :XP per Item: 55 :Resources needed: 27 Metal :# of items to craft: ~60 :Resources needed (total): 1620 Engineering IV :XP required: 6000 :Variant A: stick with Survey Devices ::Item to craft: Mineral|... Survey Device ::XP per Item: 55 ::Resources needed: 27 Metal ::# of items to craft: ~120 ::Resources needed (total): 3420 :Variant B: switch to Personal Mineral Extractor ::Item to craft: Personal Mineral Extractor'' ::XP per Item: 425 ::Resources needed: 110 Metal, 60 Steel, 50 Low Grade Ore, 15 Non-Ferrous Metal, 15 Aluminum ::# of items to craft: 16 ::Resources needed (total): 1760 Metal, 960 Steel, 800 Low Grade Ore, 240 Non-Ferrous Metal, 240 Aluminum Sum :Variant A: ::Resources needed (total): :::5850 Metal ::Time needed: :::~45 minutes (based on 5 items per minute) :Variant B: ::Resources needed (total): :::4190 Metal :::960 Steel :::800 Low Grade Ore :::240 Non-Ferrous Metal :::240 Aluminum ::Time needed: :::~22 minutes (based on 5 items per minute) Note: If you are going to master Artisan, stick with personal extractors for the Domestic Arts and Business branches. The Grind Begins Ok, now you almost made it to your Novice DE box. Easy, eh? The next parts are not getting more difficult, but more time consuming. Depending on your speed, from now on it will take you another 10-12 hours till you hit Master. The next section is about the stuff you'll need, followed by a section what you should craft for a quick forthcome. Needed Stuff You'll need the following things: * At least five, better eight Weapon, Droid and General Item Crafting Tools * A lag-free spot * A crafting macro * And the following resources: ** Metal: 18550 **Chemical: 8550 **Extrusive Ore: 13200 **Ferrous Metal: 17160 **Steel: 383000 **Fiberplast: 173180 **Aluminium: 2100 **Low Grade Ore: 3500 What to craft First you need the Novice box, which requires 28800 General Crafting XP. This amount equals about 70 Personal Mineral Extractors. Tip: If you don't want to waste all the resources needed for them (ok, you are going to 'waste' even more later), don't craft in practice mode and sell the extractors at the bazaar... Category:Guides